In recent years, great progress has been made in producing smaller and smaller electronic products, especially consumer products. This has created a demand for circuit boards with more electronic components mounted thereon. Hinged connectors of the type disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,475; 4,657,320 and Japanese Appln. No. 63-12425 filed Jan. 22, 1988 have not been able to satisfy the high-density requirements of components on the circuit boards because they are bulky, the spacing between the contacts is large due to the size of the contacts and the contacts are expensive to make.